Lathander
Place Holder Morninglords Priests of Lathander are known as Morninglords and have the following abilities and access to the following powers. Ability Requirements Wisdom 14, Charisma 12 Alignment Requirements: Neutral Good Spheres Major Spheres: All, Divination, Elemental (Fire), Healing, Necromantic (Restorative forms only of reversible spells, No undead creation), Summoning, Sun, Thought, Wards Minor Spheres: Charm, Combat, Guardian, Protection, Weather, Time Armor Restrictions All armor types up to and including plate mail and shield. Weapon Restrictions Same as clerics. Class Abilities Granted Spells 1st Level Rosemantle ( Alteration, Necromancy ) Sphere: Protection Range: Touch Components: V, S Duration: 2+1d4 rounds Area of Effect: One living creature Saving Throw: None This spell causes the affected being ( who may be the caster ) to glow with a soft, faint, rosy radiance. Until the spell expires or is dispelled, the spell recipients moves and functions with the same freedom a ring of free action grants and is temporarily released from any negative modifiers or activity restrictions due to naturally or magically induced pain, nausea, fear, or venom effects. ( The effects of venom are suspended by the spell, but not negated or lessened in any way. ) 2nd Level Rosetouch ( Alteration ) Sphere: Protection Range: Touch Components: V, S Duration: Permanent Casting Time: 5 Area of Effect: Object touched Saving Throw: None This spell causes the caster’s hands to glow with a bright rose-red radiance. At any time after the spell is cast until the priest casts another spell, loses consciousness, goes to sleep, or dies, the caster can choose to mend any one item. The item cannot be larger in volume than the caster’s body. The item must be touched by the caster, who must deliberately choose to affect it. The object may have been once living or even be presently living. When used on a living being, rosetouch closes gaping wounds--even over a foreign object--and closes off veins and arteries to prevent further blood loss, but cannot restore lost hit points, life force, or functioning organs, nor knit together severed limbs. As the item is mended, the rosy glow pulses brightly, surrounds the item, and then fades. At the end of the round in which the rosetouch is bestowed, the item is whole. This spell is often used to mend broken weapons or tools. Although it cannot restore the dweomer of a broken or expended magical weapon, its physical repair work is permanent and cannot be dispelled. A weapon that has been rosetouched gains no attack or damage bonuses, but counts as a magical weapon for purposes of what can be hit by it for 1 round per level of the caster of this spell. 3rd Level Sunrise ( Evocation, Alteration ) Sphere: Sun Range: Touch Components: V, S, M Duration: 1+1d4 rounds or special Casting Time: 6 Area of Effect: 5-foot-sphere centered on one being Saving Throw: Special With this spell, the caster evokes a dazzling sphere of light equal to natural sunlight around himself or a touched being or item. All beings in contact with the sphere lose the use of infravision for 2d4 rounds, which is halved if a saving throw vs spell is successful. Vampires and other undead, fungoid creatures, and subterranean fungi in contact with the sphere suffer 4d6 points of damage, which is halved if a saving throw vs spell is successful. Upon their first contact ( only ) with the dazzling radiance, such creatures are affected as if by a confusion spell on the round following contact. Essentially, on first contact with radiance, these creatures may continue an attack or fighting actions that bring them into the light, but on the next round they hesitate and are unable to attack or take any deliberate action. Creatures harmed by sunlight are affected by the radiance as if they were caught in actual sunlight. Undead vulnerable to sunlight receive a saving throw vs spell to avoid destruction. The caster of this spell can choose to have it delay and not take effect until a word of activation that was whispered during casting is spoken again. The spell effects occurs at any later time when the word is spoken unless the touched being dies first or is affected by a dispel magic. In addition, if the delayed form of the spell is cast on the caster, it may even be activated b silent force of will alone; no word need be spoken. The spell is not affected by other spellcasting or magical activity on the part of the caster, but its delayed effect cannot be unleashed in the same round as the caster activates a magical item or casts another spell. The material components of the spell are an aster seed and a piece of suntone ( aventurine ). 4th Level Boon of Lathander ( Conjuration/Summoning ) Sphere: Combat Range: Touch Components: V, S Duration: 6 rounds Casting Time: 7 Area of Effect: One being Saving Throw: None On the two rounds following the round this spell is cast on, the spell recipients receives bonuses of +1 on attack rolls and +1 on all saving throws and is allowed one extra attack per round. The spell recipient glows with a rose-red radiance during this time of augmented ability. This radiance is similar to faerie fire in appearance, but it does not carry with it the benefits that opponents would gain when attacking a creature outlined in faerie fire. 5th Level Shield of Lathander ( Conjuration/Summoning ) Sphere: Guardian Range: Touch Components: V, S Duration: 1 round Casting Time: 8 Area of Effect: One being Saving Throw: None If the recipient of this spell is unwitting or unwilling and engaged in combat, a successful attack roll is necessary to touch that being. The spell’s recipient must be touched within three rounds of the spell being cast or the spell is wasted and lost. Shield of Lathander protects a single touched creature from all damage due to purely physical means on the round after it is touched. The protected being takes full normal damage from spells and magical item discharges, but the physical component of an enchanted weapon’s attack is negated. For instance, a long sword +2 striking a protected recipient of this spell would inflict only 2 points of damage ( due to its magical bonus ). Enchanted weapons lacking pluses cause only 1 point of damage. 6th Level False Dawn ( Evocation ) Sphere: Sun Range: 0 Components: V, S, M Duration: 1 round/level Casting Time: 9 Area of Effect: 30-foot-radius sphere Saving Throw: None False dawn calls into existence a bright reddish light, as if a sunrise were occurring, within the area of effect. This light is bright enough to read by, dispels magical darkness, and persists for the spell duration despite any attempts to dispel it or to establish magical darkness in the area. All undead creatures within a false dawn suffer 6d4 points of damage. Undead creatures are not allowed saving throws against this damage, and if it destroys them, their remains instantly crumble and can never again be animated to undeath. Affected undead also act confused ( similar to the effects of a confusion spell ) on the round after the false dawn appears. These confused undead beings cannot move, launch attacks, or use specific magical powers of their own volition. All creatures using infravision have it foiled during the false dawn and for 1d4 rounds after it ends or they leave its area. The caster cannot choose to exempt any creatures within the area of effect from these effects. The spherical area of effect extends below the caster’s ground level and into the air above him or her. This spell consumes a clear-, red-, or yellow-hued gemstone or gemstones of not less than 1,000 gp total value that fades away to nothingness in the caster’s hand. 7th Level Greater Shield of Lathander ( Conjuration/Summoning ) Sphere: Guardian Range: Touch Components: V, S Duration: 1 round Casting Time: 1 round Area of Effect: One being Saving Throw: None If the recipient of this spell is unwitting or unwilling and engaged in combat, a successful attack roll is necessary to touch that being. The spell’s recipient must be touched within three rounds of the spell being cast or the spell is wasted and lost. Greater Shield of Lathander protects a single touched creature from all damage--whether magical, physical, or psionic--on the round after it is touched. The greater shield also suspends the functioning of any magical geas, quest, or other compulsions on the touched being including psionic controls and attacks. Note that the protected beings in or placed in damage-taking situations during the round of protection ( such as pinned under water, leaping off cliffs, or buried under rock slides or collapsing buildings ) are not rendered immune to damage. On the round after the spell expires, they suffer the full normal damage that the situation dictates. Beings can, however, use the round of grace given them by this spell to activate healing or escaping magics. Category:Deities, Demigods and Religion